The present invention relates to a hydraulic control unit of an electronically controlled hydraulic brake system capable of performing functions like anti-lock control, traction control or electronic stability control. Maintaining optimal performance for vehicle brake systems is important. However, the surface of the brake rotors may degrade over time causing a decrease in the braking performance of the vehicle. In order to protect the vehicle brakes from degradation during manufacturing, assembly, and prior to the sale of the vehicle protective coatings may be applied to the surface of the brakes. However, these coatings may have the affect of decreasing brake performance until the coating has been worn away by use.
Braking effectiveness for commercial vehicles may also have a temporary decrease due to a coating that forms on the brake surface during light braking applications. However, this coating is quickly removed during a heavy braking application and does not affect long term braking effectiveness of the vehicle and is particular to commercial vehicle application.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.